Ender's Story
A story by Chipper, based off the dragon to the right! Note: The wolf mentioned in this story is Storm, who always follows Ender. His fur is darker than other wolves, hence his name. Chapter One: Calm Within the Storm The grass waved about like an angry Guardian's fins, soaked with rain. The black sky occasionally turned white with lightning. This storm would last for a long time. "Glad we're inside," the humanoid said, sitting on the bed with her loyal wolf. Storm growled in agreement, looking out of the window at his name-sake. Ender smiled, though she was hoping that the storm would end. The dragon gently stroked her furry companion, searching in a nearby chest for some meat. Her silver claws closed around some rotten flesh. Ender had never understood why humans disliked it - it was her favourite food, and Storm's. She tore it in half and fed the large wolf some. He snapped it up happily and stared at her in approval, begging for more. "Storm, you can have more when we go hunting, okay?" Ender chuckled, eating her half of the flesh. The rain thudded against the window, droplets racing down the glass pane. There was another rumble as the world seemed to flash. Storm moved closer to the dragon, whining. She knew he disliked loud noises, especially thunder. Hesitantly, Ender got up, moving towards the door. She stopped as she heard a zombie groaning, and a scratching noise. It'd be safer to sleep. she thought, as Storm hopped off the red bed. Ender got into the bed, and drifted off to sleep after a while. Chapter Two: Exploration When she woke up, it was as if there had never been a storm. Sunlight shone through the window, illuminating Storm's black fur. Ender got out of bed, pushing back the red covers, and stretched. Storm opened an eye inquisitively before getting up. The dragon opened a chest labelled 'WEAPONS AND ARMOUR' before taking out an iron sword. She paused before deciding that she wouldn't need the armour. Armour was useful, but it was loud. Ender opened the door and walked outside. There wasn't much sunlight, thanks to the trees, but the little there was warmed her scales. The happy atmosphere changed slightly, thanks to the human corpse in front of the humanoid. It wouldn't be too long before the angry spirit of the dead person possessed it. To prevent that, the dragon chopped apart the body with her sword, and set fire to the limbs with a Flint and Steel which she always kept with her. Storm sniffed the burning, decapitated body and looked towards the mountains. He ran off towards the snowy, stone hills, which reached past the clouds. Ender followed her wolf, sword ready. Mushrooms dotted the landscape, and Ender grabbed a few of the smaller ones, making a mental note to craft some bowls. The dragon looked up at the few shards of sunlight, glaring through the leaves. There wasn't a cloud in sight. WIPCategory:Stories Category:Unfinished! Category:Chipper the Crow Category:Decent Grammar